of shooting stars
by mystiques
Summary: Massie's biggest dream is to sit on a lovely green meadow of grass and look up at the night sky, counting stars and pointing out her own constellations. The ones she made up by herself by connecting the dots, or rather, the stars. The only thing missing is Derrick Harrington. / massington, one-shot, for the coppertone wars twelve days of christmas challenge, level one.


**an:** for the coppertone wars christmas challenge, level one! "write **one **fic about your OTP." [one true pairing]

the pairing is...**massington**! :D

* * *

Massie has always been intrigued by stars, and the constellations they formed. Heck, she had even researched them for science in the sixth grade. The beautiful, twinkling, and shiny stars has always been on Massie's mind, and her biggest dream is to find a shooting star.

She's never actually been the type of girl to want to go on a night hike and view the stars, but stars have always fascinated her, with the way they twinkled in the night sky. Constellations have always been a little quirk of Massie's, as she tends to make her own little constellations, connecting the dots [stars] and having fun.

Her one wish is to just lay down on some fresh grass, look up at the beautiful night sky, and make a wish as a shooting star whizzes by. It would be better if she had a boy next to her, but what the heck, Derrick won't even look at her.

Ah, yes, Derrick. She loves him, and she wants him—no, she needs him. He _completes_ her. He's the diamond on her bracelet, the fire in her heart—and most importantly, the love of her life. Never before has Massie had a crush on someone and realizes it. Never before has Massie liked someone _so_ much, she can't help but think of him all day long, and wish to be with him, and talk to him like nothing's different.

Except something is different. Something has changed—no longer does Massie crush on boys with no real love. No, Massie truly likes Derrick, for everything about him—his voice, his hair, his kneecaps, his shorts, and just—she's fallen in love. She's fallen headfirst in love, and she can't back out now. It's too late.

She's gone too deep, and she has plans for them. She wants the two of them—Massie Block and Derrick Harrington—to be together, and she wants them to go on dates, and have fun, and kiss, and just—she's love-struck. Her dream date? Oh, to go somewhere in the countryside, lay down on the grass, hold hands, and point out stars to each other. What else? Hm, Massie has always wanted a wish to come true.

A shooting star could pass by. Yeah, that would be perfect. And then Massie could wish on the star, and what would she wish for? A happily ever after—a good ending—and love, of course. Or maybe a happy life?

Massie doesn't know. She's as clueless as ever.

The thing is, Massie, my dear, do you have what it takes to ask Derrick Harrington out? You _know_ all the senior cheerleaders are falling over their heels for him. And you are just a puny sophomore to them. Why try to take their young, hot man?

**ϟ - ϟ - ϟ **

It's a dream come true for Massie when Derrick asks her out for prom. She can see the fury on the head cheerleader's face, but Massie honestly doesn't care. She beams, pecks Derrick on the cheek, and flounces away, shooting the jealous senior a sly look, as if she was taunting her with a _nya-nah-nah-nah-nah! _

Massie's in heaven—and she feels like she's falling into wonderland, just like Alice from that little kids story. She got her dream date to the dance, and oh, she's so happy that she's going with the guy she _likes_, not some random hot dude she's using to make Derrick notice her.

In middle school, Derrick had always noticed her. He had followed her everywhere, like a puppy licking her heels, and it annoyed Massie to no ends. And so, Massie had dumped him. Ha, what a bad idea of her, but that was in the seventh grade, and boy, was she an idiot at that time.

Massie dresses in a pale, lavender dress, and it flows behind her, shorter at the front that the back. It shows off her new golden high heels, which sparkle in the light of the gym. Her brown hair is put up in a low bun, with curls cascading down the sides of it. Massie's genuinely happy, and she smiles brightly to the crowd as she glides alongside Derrick Harrington.

It's a perfect night. Massie ends up dancing with Derrick the entire night, and they catch up, sharing stories and laughing over old memories and their relationship in middle school. They ponder over how they've grown, and everything is perfect.

Except for the fact that her dream had not fully come true, but hey, there's still years to come. The future is coming close, isn't it? And this night is just the beginning, and it is the most wonderful night Massie has ever had. She experiences true joy and love.

**ϟ - ϟ - ϟ **

_[ten years later] _

Massie's wish is still clear in her mind. She still wants to sit there in the open countryside and look up at the sky, forming constellations and having a peaceful, quiet, and perfect night with her loved one—Derrick Harrington.**  
**

She's 26 now, but inside, she's still the young, carefree girl of eleven who had made her own constellations. She's still the twelve-year-old who had turned off Derrick. And she's still the teenager of 16 years, falling over her heels for Derrick and having the best night of her life.

College is over, and they both have jobs. They don't want to rush it, and they're still dating. Massie Block is a fashion designer, and Derrick is on some random soccer team (Massie doesn't pay attention to this stuff.) They're engaged, but not married.

Massie thinks it's the perfect time to go out on a date into a field of soft, lovely grass and look up at the sky. She wants to fulfill her dream, and she wants to be genuinely joyful once more. She wants to look up at the stars, form constellations, and smile at the wonders of nature.

And most of all, she wants to hold her fiancé's hand, feel the soft winter wind blow her hair behind her, and have the best time of her life again. She wants this so bad.

**ϟ - ϟ - ϟ**

She makes up her mind. She's going to the small meadow at the edge of Westchester, and Derrick is going with her. She's going to hold his hand tightly and point out her own constellations to him. She's going to show him the "bow and arrow", the "poodle", the "cute bear", and most importantly—she's going to show Derrick Harrington the heart-shaped constellation.

And maybe, a shooting star will appear.

"Make a wish, then, darling." Massie would tell Derrick. "I already did. A long time ago."

And she would close her eyes, and whisper softly, "I wish for _love_. Eternal love."

* * *

**an:** k. so, um, i tried to make this fluffy and stuff but lol i kinda suck. c: i tried, and that's all that matters, no? c: happy early thanksgiving, everyone! and i repeated stuff 'cause it's Massie's wish and stuff. c: Word thinks that Massie is spelled wrong. /facepalm

did you like it? i finished level one, yay! check out **coppertone wars_,_**the first clique forum? (: it's really fun, i promise!

qotd—for thanksgiving, are you having a **turkey** or a big **chicken**? ;D I'm having a turkey because my mom said so. o.o

qotd 2 (because _i_ said so)—apple pie or pumpkin pie? i prefer apple pie because i like fruits.

see you next time! :D

xx jo


End file.
